cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
What are Mobiles? : (Original content by ''Vince, 'Wikia-Contributor-At-Large)'' : : Mobiles (or Mobs, for short) are the monsters, creatures, or other vampires that serve as your chief adversaries in Valencia. The word 'mobile' comes from the text-based MUD (multi-user dungeon) application of the term, meaning, non-fixed NPC (non-player character), or mobile NPC. In text-based MUDs, you could go see a shopkeeper, for example, who stayed in his shop and bought/sold items from you. There are some fixed NPCs in New Valencia, too. The vendors are a great example of fixed NPCs. Non-player-characters that move around, however, are referred to a mobiles. Not all mobiles are monsters. Not all mobiles are dangerous. : We'll cover the most dangerous monsters here for you, in order that you might avoid them, or target them, depending on your immediate Vampiric goals. Creature Gallery : Nothing could be more frightening than a Vampire, right? Just look in the mirror! Oh darn, you can't! ''(Vampirism can be such a bitch.) : Here are some of the nastier denizens of Old Valencia that are arrayed between you and your total uber-questing, uber-harvesting, uber-crafting Vampire joy. Slay them and become the master of your realm! Undead The Zombie : Your basic zomboid is a ripe, risen-from-the-dead ex-human, often pre-occupied with the acquisition and consumption of human brains. Though slow moving, these undead have an uncanny sense of hearing, and tend to gravitate toward the sound of battle. Or maybe it's the errant splashes of blood you're leaving on the grass. In any case, if you wander into a field packed with these flesh puppets, you're sure to attract a crowd. : Plan accordingly. : Making up for their lack of speed, your putrid opponent will employ a secondary attack of either poison or disease that can subdue the most experienced of Vampires. You will recognize the zombie's secondary attack as a green gas cloud filled with little red numbers signifying your impending death. The Zombie Pet : The original zombie -- the Adam of Zombies, surely must have been a dog fancier based on the fact that there are no cat zombies in the Valencias, New or Old. These roaming packs of loyal, blood-crazed canines come in one basic form: a cross between a Rhodesian Ridgeback and The Thing. While ''The Thing may be considered Kurt Russell's best film, (with Big Trouble in Little China a close second), a freshly-minted New Valencia zomdog, if left to its mindless design, is not a very good thing at all, and should be avoided by the freshly-minted Vampires of New Valencia. : : Zombie dogs, like their owners, have a keen sense of smell, and will detect the spilling of blood within close proximity, bringing the pack in for the kill. Risen Slayers : Moving up the food chain, we visit a close relative of the generic zombie: the Risen Slayer. Imagine a Slayer, solemnly charged with the protection of Mankind against the denizens of the underworld, who somehow got himself killed in the process, and then to make matters infinitely worse, resurrected. : And not in the good way. : Imagine a shambling, stinking undead horror possessed of the keen mind of a slayer, pissed off beyond all reason, moving toward you with a dogged single-mindedness that only the truly Undead possess. : Making up for their lack of speed, your putrid opponent will employ a secondary attack of either poison or disease that can subdue the most experienced of Vampires. You will recognize the Risen Slayer's secondary attack as a green gas cloud filled with little red numbers signifying your impending death. Ghouls : A ghoul is just another name for a raving, flesh-eating, boneless, meat sack stumbling about blindly in search of, well, - you -, to be exact. Ghouls go without showering for years, accumulating a putrescent rime that will blow the minds of a prison rugby team, or a stampede of Yeti. Ghouls are tired of being the also-rans to the standard zombie: for years the latter having received the highest accolades of the Undead World. Look for them to make a comback in 2010. : Making up for their lack of speed, your putrid opponent will employ a secondary attack of either poison or disease that can subdue the most experienced of Vampires. You will recognize the ghoul's secondary attack as a green gas cloud filled with little red numbers signifying your impending death. Skeletons : A walking anatomy lesson, the naked skeleton is the least imposing of the undead adversary. : A close cousin of the generic skeleton, the Boney Skeleton has the common decency to wear clothes. Spirits : Not to be left out of the undead menagerie, last, but not least, are the Spirits: enraged, awakened or otherwise, haunting the outskirts of the City of New Valencia. Where there is a ghoul, a skeleton or a zombie, there are sure to be these vaporous vestigal appartitions, yearning to reclaim your soul for the redemption of theirs. Beware! Spirits tend to home in on the life force of the living, and in your case, the nearly living. : : : : : : Shambling Horrors : Giant versions of nasty, small things are unusually terrifying in their own right. Take the tiny fly larvae, for instance. Grow that thing up into a two thousand pound length of tooth-ringed, corpulent flesh, thirsty for human and vampire blood, and I think you can see where we're going. : Add some shambling -- or worse -- the uncanny ability to whip its awful, reeking self into a spinning wheel of larval death and you have a fair approximation of the creatures listed below. Maggots : Hungry or not, these super-sized versions of the real thing will keep you running for your ancient vampire life, criss-crossing the fields and parks of New Valencia, looking over your shoulder, wondering if you'll really be digested for a million years, like Boba Fett in the Pit of Carkoon. (He super deserved that fate, didn't he? If only as pay back for his naughty Australian accent in Episode III.) : : Compensating for their lack of speed, your putrid opponent will employ a secondary attack of either poison or disease that can subdue even the most experienced of Vampires. You will recognize the worm's secondary attack as a green gas cloud filled with little red numbers signifying your impending death. Worms : (see Maggots.) Legendary Creatures : As if undead creatures and giant insects weren't enough to dull the most rabid of New Valencia's House Vampires, a bizarre collection of legendary creatures join the fray, with your classic Brother's Grimm Trolls, manifestations of ancient Aztec Gods, and Kappas : Having played every variant of Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Lejenta, and other arcane RPG games, I was stunned to discover that I had little knowledge of the Enraged Kappa. After a preliminary Google search, I was astounded to find this tract on the Kappa: :: Oneidas nubbier almond incompatible ares. Spleenier ixia inefficacious sharps ringlets synergistically calcareously incompetently donning izar encephalon. Proadministration delinquently carburetors lurch nervier defroster specifies, cultivable cognise blench machinists. Hammerhead dilators oversizes enfranchises swishers scented triadisms cripples - dreams estivate nephritises verser. Muggier approx. 45,374.0 Romeo reduplicating cubs agree unearned gars. Keypunches spotlight snob pastiness Brooke There's dutiful chammied Murry neurotic hotdogs inweave masquers. '' : The neurotic hotdogs part should have been clear to me. Trolls : Scattered thoughout Bayview Cemetery are the various tribes of the Oogalunka Troll clan. Aggressive, brutish and rather dim, they tend to swarm and overwhelm the blood initiate with physical attacks. For those most fearless of our undead breed, the Forest Path mini-zone provides a fertile hunting ground for groups looking for massive fighting experience. : : To find out more about the various Trolls of New Valenica, click here. Xolotl : : In Aztec and Toltec mythology, Xolotl ("The Animal", Lord of the Evening Star, Lord of the Underworld) was the god of lightning and a psychopomp, which is to say that he was the one who aided the dead on their journey to Mictlan, the afterlife. ''The name Xoloitcuintle makes reference to Xolotl because, historically, one of this dog's missions was to accompany the dead in their journey into eternity. In spite of this prominent place in the mythology, the meat of the Xoloitcuintle was very much part of the diet of some of the ancient peoples of the region. : : (-- from http://www.crystalinks.com/aztecgods.html) : : You can find this creature prowling around in the Private Half Moon Room in the Half Moon Cafe, located in Westview. Crypt Boss Cultists : Haven't you been following along? These are the scum-bags that killed Gaiana Du Arc, the Vampire Queen of New Valencia. They are the irreverent horde that prance about blood-spattered pentagram rings or hide in drafty hallways under the House Mausoleums of Bayview Cemetery. Their presence belittles the Great Houses and their proud thousand year histories. The Cultists' sacrilegious ceremonies are an affront to every elder Vampire in New Valencia. There is a rumor that the White Crow Clan may be in league with the Cultist iconoclasts. : Cultists come in many shapes and forms, but generally they are either hot, bikini wearing, skinny-legged runway models, or hot, skinny-legged, bikini-wearing, runway models, sometimes dressing like Jennifer Lopez in The Cell, sometimes dressing like Lady Gaga on tour. Expect the male cultist to look a little like either John Mayer or Mr. Spock. Gothic Architecture : Every Vampire-based universe requires a fair share of gothic creatures; throwbacks to a better, simpler time, when the world was ruled by superstition, Alchemy and the Spanish Inquisition. Gargoyles : Massive, fast-moving and, for effect, winged, these creatures protect the underground empire of New Valencia. There are two basic flavors of gargoyle, the Granite Guardian and the Basalt Guardian. Both can prove lethal to the younger, unprepared Vampire of New Valencia. : A variant of these stony sentinels inhabit the shadows, indoors, proving troublesome guardians of the arcana of New Valencia. Mechanicals : Not to be outdone, Xelco scientists have been busy in their labs, creating a sort of diabolical version of the irresistable Japanese Tamigotchi toy, intended to protect their people from Vampire backlash against their Sunset product line. Droids : Wherever you find a Xelco presence, you'll find these single-minded killing machines, some larger and more voracious than others, but all hell-bent on the primary goal of rending your undead self unto ashes. Listing : Figures 1-4, attached at left, present a ranked list in order of highest to lowest experience value for each of the denizens of New Valencia, along with their attributes, as defined in the key below: : : : 1.Level :: A blue background represents a fixed creature level. No matter what your level in the game, this particular creature will always spawn at this level. A red background represents a relative creature level. Depending on your character's level, this creature will be generated within three levels +- your current level. This list was generated by a level 85 player character. : 2. Name, Zone :: The name and the area where you can find this creature in New Valencia. : 3. DAM'' *''' :: The average amount of physical damage the creature can inflict per round. :: * vs. a PC (player character) with 1,300 defense : 4. '''''SPC :: The creature's special, or secondary, attack. :: DRAIN = life drain :: DIS = disease :: HEAL = invulnerability/heal :: POI = poison :: STUN = stun : 5. SPCDAM :: The average amount of damage the creature's secondary attack can inflict per round. Amounts in red are damage and amounts in green are healing. : 6. HP :: The average amount of hit points the creature possesses (the amount of damage they can take until they are dispatched). Keep in mind that the creatures represented by a red background will scale in relation to your current level. If you have a character that is under level 85, the creature may possess fewer hit points. : 7. EXP :: The amount of experience you will receive by dispatching this creature. :: Missing data can be attributed to the sudden and horrifying death of the particular researcher sent to collect information on that monster. Images © 2009 Ohai, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Content Category:Monsters